


Перфекто

by winni_w, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Series: Тексты низкий левел Tim Roth Team 2021 [11]
Category: Pulp Fiction (1994)
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Shibari, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, босс/подчиненный, повседневность, разница в возрасте, флафф, шибари
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: Тыковка немного перенервничал, Вульф лечит его методами нетрадиционной медицины. Да, это так сейчас называется.
Relationships: Pumpkin & Winston "The Wolf" Wolfe
Series: Тексты низкий левел Tim Roth Team 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Перфекто

**Author's Note:**

> — смерть второстепенного персонажа за кадром

— Блядь! И полчаса на мне лежала мертвая бабулька!

Тыковка подпрыгивал на стуле, жестикулировал, делал большие глаза. Вульф спокойно пил кофе из своей снежно-белой чашки. Этот гиперактивный юноша порядком его утомил.

— Ты понимаешь, да? Я думал, что она спит! А она померла!

— Я тебя понимаю, — отозвался Вульф. — Можешь не повторять.

Но Тыковка не обратил внимания и стал повторять свою историю. Вульф успел запомнить ее после первого рассказа. Мальчик ехал в автобусе. К мальчику подсела пожилая женщина. Через какое-то время она наклонилась и уснула на его плече. Так они ехали полчаса. Перед остановкой мальчик попытался деликатно разбудить бабушку. Та оказалась мертва. После чего Тыковка пулей вынесся из автобуса и на пуканной тяге домчал до Вульфа.

По мнению матерого волка, тут было две несообразности. Первая — про деликатность. Вульф скептично посмотрел на Тыковку, когда тот употребил это слово. Деликатность и юный засранец друг с другом не вязались.

Вторая несообразность — Вульф не очень понимал, отчего такой шум. Да, полчаса ехал с мертвой бабушкой на плече. Ну, собственно… А в чем проблема?

— Ты вызвал скорую? — спросил Вульф. — Или хотя бы работников морга?

— Полчаса, сука, гребаных тридцать минут мертвая бабулька тряслась на моем плече! — возопил Тыковка, опасно махнув зажженной сигаретой перед носом своего патрона.

Вульф убрал чашку из-под его локтя и кротко сказал:

— Мальчик. Ты меня утомил.

Тыковка не слушал, бухтел, размахивал руками, сыпал пеплом и разорялся на все ту же тему. Его трясло, его вело, как перевозбужденного щенка.

Вульф не собирался повторять.

Он поднялся из-за стола, убрал чашки в мойку. Потом он прикажет Тыковке вымыть их и еще раз вымыть пол. Зубной щеткой. Чашки — одной щеткой, пол — другой. Но это не сейчас. Сейчас требовалось другое успокоительное. Вульф вытащил из ящика связки джутовых веревок. Темно-красные отрезки по пять метров. Заботливо свернутые в бухточки. Одна к одной, в идеальном порядке. Перфекто.

— Пиздец я пересрался! — повторил Тыковка, наверное, в десятый раз. Вульф не считал. Он подошел ко столу и уложил на него связки веревок. Мальчик заткнулся. Боже. Первый шаг пути в тысячу ли.

— Мальчик. Сейчас ты потушишь сигарету и протянешь руки ко мне, как под наручники, — спокойно сказал Вульф. Тыковка сделал, как сказано, слегка бледнея и не понимая, что происходит.

— Ты чо, реально меня свяжешь? — переспросил он.

Вульф с шиком взял одну бухточку, дернул за узел. Бухта распустилась, один конец вдвое сложенного отрезка упал на пол. Тыковка проследил его взглядом. Вульф пропустил веревку в ладонях от одного конца к другому. Это было не обязательно, но так с каждым разом веревки становились чуть-чуть мягче. Чуть более гибкими, чуть более послушными в работе.

Веревка плотными рельефными свертками легла на запястья — чуть выше суставов, чтобы не пережать их. Вульф обернул петельку одного конца узлом, веревку, затягивая туже. Проверил — да, не слишком туго, не слишком слабо. Потом потянул отрезок, перекидывая через плечо, укладывая два оборота под ребрами Тыковки. Прикрепил следующий кусок к первой и потянул вниз и вперед.

Мальчик был вынужден сползти со стула и встать на колени перед Вульфом — в опасной близости от его ширинки. Тыковка с беспокойством посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Не бойся, — успокоил тот, глядя сверху вниз. — Про это мы потом поговорим.

— Что значит пото…

Вульф заткнул его, положив палец на губы. Потом встал перед ним на одно колено и ловко уложил темно-красные рубчатые витки на коленях Тыковки. Мальчик превратился в гусеничку. Или ветчинку, как больше нравится.

Вульф, бережно поддерживая мальчика, аккуратно уложил его набок, на пол. Провел пальцами по жестковатому джуту, присоединил третий кусок к предыдущему отрезку. Потянул за веревку, заставляя Тыковку прогнуться в спине. Закрепил узлом на веревке, которая шла с плеча мальчика. Поднялся на ноги, полюбовался картиной.

Мальчик лежал, закрыв глаза, и тихо сопел. Его лицо было расслабленным и мирным. Умиротворение, казалось, затопило кухню. Покой и тишина. Вульф кивнул сам себе — значит, лекарство подобрано верно.

Он знал, что Тыковке сейчас не было больно. Веревки крепко обхватывали его тело, ложились виток за витком, узел за узлом. Они только фиксировали — и брали вес на себя. Вес ответственности, необходимости удерживать тело в равновесии. Веревки забирали контроль над телом у Тыковки, и значит, он мог расслабиться — и просто отрешиться от мира. От необходимости реагировать на него, отвечать, напрягаться, порой перевозбуждаясь от огромного количества раздражителей.

Вульф грелся в умиротворении мальчика. Теперь-то, наконец-то, слава Богу, наступила настоящая тишина. Блаженная, спокойная, тихая, тишайшая — тишина. Никаких излишних рывков и бросков. Никакого электрического напряжения. Никакого подспудного беспокойства и дрожания коленом. Тыковка даже когда сидел спокойно, раздражающе дрыгал коленом. А теперь он не мог ничем дрыгать. Бесценно. Перфекто.

Вульф налил себе еще кофе — много сливок, много сахара. Традиционный нью-йоркский «кофе регулар». Поначалу, когда он только переехал в Лос-Анджелес, он бесился от того, что приходилось уточнять, какой именно напиток ему нужен. Потом привык, что надо всегда говорить в мельчайших деталях, чего ты конкретно хочешь, черт подери. Это работало не только с кофе.

Тыковка лежал, сопел и не шевелился. Только мерно дышал, и улыбка расползалась на его расслабленном лице.

Продержав его минут десять, Вульф принялся развязывать его. Так же методично, уверенно, снимая виток за витком и укладывая обратно в небольшие бухты. На коже Тыковки остались розоватые рельефные следы. Мальчик сидел на полу и с каким-то отстраненным удивлением водил пальцами по перевитым следам на коже.

Вульф умиротворенно улыбался, сматывал веревки обратно, пропуская через ладони, аккуратно, один к одному, укладывал мотки на стол. Сквозь шторы в кухню лился солнечный свет, в золотых лучах плясали пылинки.


End file.
